Spielkameraden
by Velence
Summary: Dexter findet einen Spielkameraden Jeremy Downs, 1.03 Popping Cherry, 10.7 Cirle of Friends .
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Velence  
Titel: _**Spielkameraden**_  
Inhalt: Dexter findet einen Spielkameraden.  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren  
Teil: 1/4  
Disclaimer: Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert. Spoiler: 1.03 Popping Cherry, 10.7 Cirle of Friends  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Dexter Morgan, Jeremy Downs  
Kommentar: Ihr erinnert euch an Jeremy Downs, den jungen Mörder und möglichen Spielkameraden, auf den Dexter aufmerksam wurde? Ich hatte mich schon auf einen interessanten Spannungsbogen mit ihm gefreut, als Jeremy am Ende von ‚Circle of Friends' Selbstmord begeht. Hier ist meine Version der Geschichte, in der Dexter ihn noch rechtzeitig im Untersuchungsgefängnis besucht.Spielkameraden Kapitel 1

Als Polizeibeamter kam ich leicht ins Untersuchungsgefängnis. Ich war aufgeregt wie ein Mädchen vor dem großen Abschlussball, zumindest glaubte ich, etwas Annährendes für meine Verhältnisse – ruhig, ruhig– zu empfinden.

Er sah mich an, als hätte die Queen von England ihn persönlich mit ihrem Besuch beehrt. Ich lächelte und erlaubte mir einen Scherz: „Ich habe doch meine Lockenwickler rausgenommen", sagte ich und fasste mir ins Haar.

Jeremy hatte keine Reaktion für mich übrig.

Seine Augen waren rot umrandet. Er sah aus, als wäre er wie ein Tier im Käfig unruhig hin- und hergetigert. Er wirkte verstört. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, gerade rechtzeitig gekommen sein, bevor er etwas Dummes getan hatte.

Aber das war auch kein Wunder. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wäre ich auf 10 Quadratmetern eingesperrt mit einer Pritsche, die sich als Bett bezeichnet und einer Toilettenschüssel, bei der mich jeder beim Pinkeln beobachten könnte. Ich wartete nur auf den Tag, an dem ich hier enden würde. Hinter Schloss und Riegel wie andere Mörder auch. Ich hätte es verdient. Nichtsdestotrotz tat ich alles, um das zu verhindern.

„Jeremy, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen." Ich streckte meine Hand nach seinem Arm aus, aber er zuckte zurück.

Unwirsch antwortete er mir: „Ich bin im Gefängnis. Danke für nichts."

Ich schluckte mein Aufkeimen von Zorn herunter. Warum war ich sonst hier? Um in meiner Mittagspause Snacks zu verkaufen? _Frische Hot Dogs, Bier, wer von euch Knackis hat noch nicht?_

Ich blickte mich nach dem Wärter um. Er war weg. Eine Viertelstunde hatte er uns gegeben. Ich bedeutete Jeremy, sich auf die Pritsche zu setzen. Etwas zögerlich folgte er meinem Beispiel. Jeremys Blick ging zu Boden und meine Wut verrauchte im Nichts. Was ich vor mir sah, war ein Häufchen Elend, ein Spiegelbild meiner Selbst in einem Paralleluniversum. Ich hätte ebenso gut in diesem Untersuchungsgefängnis landen können, wäre Harry, mein Adoptivvater, und sein Codex nicht gewesen.

„Orange steht dir nicht", sagte ich diesmal fast liebevoll, in Anspielung auf seine Häftlingskleidung. „Hör zu, ich werde mit deinem Anwalt reden und sehen, was sich machen lässt."

„Vier Jahre", krächzte Jeremy aufgebracht, „Ich kriege mindestens vier Jahre. Mindestens. Nichts wird sich je ändern." So viele Jahre hatte Jeremy Downs im Jugendgefängnis absitzen müssen, und dabei hatte man damals auf Totschlag, nicht auf Mord plädiert, weil der Gerichtsmediziner der Meinung war, die Messerstiche seien aus dem Affekt geschehen. Selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock hätte gesehen, dass zu viele Hauptarterien durchtrennt worden waren, als das alle Zufälle gewesen wären.

Er unterdrückte Tränen, doch seine Nase lief, die er mit dem Handrücken rieb.

„Das kriegen wir hin, Jeremy." Ausgerechnet ich sollte mich jetzt in Psychologie versuchen, sensibel sein, auf menschliche Emotionen eingehen. Halt, Stopp, der Junge tickte genauso wie ich. Deshalb war ich hier. Ein Treffen unter Kollegen.

Jeremy hatte mindestens zwei Menschen getötet, beinahe Nummer drei im Flamingo Park, wenn ich nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Präzise hatte er jede wichtige Ader getroffen. Seine Opfer waren schnell verblutet. Gerade neunzehn Jahre alt und schon ein Perfektionist. Mit dem Messer war der Junge ein richtiger Künstler.

Kaltblütig.

Emotionslos wie ich.

„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir gesagt habe?", fragte ich ihn. „Ich bin leer, doch ich habe einen Weg gefunden, dass es sich nicht bodenlos anfühlt. Je mehr ich mich gegen die innere Leere wehre, desto stärker wird sie. Ich spüre, wenn sie sich aufbäumt, wie Migräne, und mindestens genauso unausweichlich. Ich kann noch so sehr dagegen ankämpfen, ich bleibe... ein schwarzes Loch. Eine Fassade, die keiner durchschaut."

Endlich sah Jeremy auf. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Stumm kullerten Tränen über seine Wangen. „Ich kann nicht anders."

_Mein Date_ hatte mir weiche Knie beschert.

Leider findet man Spielkameraden meines Kalibers nicht in Kleinanzeigen. _Serienmörder sucht Gleichgesinnten zum Austausch._ Morden ist nicht wie Lesen. Es gibt Buchclubs, keine Mordclubs. Bisher hatte ich einen Spielkameraden, eine verwandte Seele gesucht und was serviert bekommen? Einen Möchtegern-Kühllasterkiller namens Neil Perry. Der Meister selbst hielt sich weiterhin bedeckt.

Mir wurde klar, dass ich soeben einen Schüler bekommen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sein Harry sein konnte, ob ich dazu fähig war, jemanden zu leiten. Ich konnte ihn ja nicht einmal richtig trösten.

„Ich werde dir helfen, wie Harry mir geholfen hat", versprach ich ihm. „Wenn du wie Lieschen Müller durch das Leben gehen willst, musst du dich auch so benehmen. Und bei deinem anderen Problem kann ich dir auch behilflich sein." Vorerst wollte ich für mich behalten, dass ich ein Serienmörder mit einer langen Liste auf dem Kerbholz beziehungsweise mit vielen Blutproben war.

Jeremy blickte mich mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln an, aber meine Erklärung würde warten müssen, der Gefängniswärter stand bei Fuß. Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen.

Ich erinnerte Jeremy dezent an meinen Glückskeksrat, Gefühle vorzutäuschen. Bevor ich ging, versprach ich, wiederzukommen.

~ * ~ * ~

Zurück im Labor schaute ich mir in die Videoaufzeichnung von Jeremys Verhör an. Seine rötlich blonden Haare hingen ihm in den Augen, was vielleicht gar nicht schlecht war. Er sagte kein Sterbenswörtchen, bis sein idiotischer Anwalt eintraf, der sich Zeit gelassen hatte. Er gab seinem Mandanten den Rat zu schweigen und so verließ der befragende Polizist das Verhörzimmer unverrichteter Dinge.

Wenn Jeremy clever war, würde er sich eine glaubwürdige Geschichte ausdenken.

Dabei konnte ich ihm sicher auch dienlich sein, allerdings war mir bewusst, dass ich keine Strafe würde abwenden können. Der Highschoolschüler war tot und die Beweise zeigten eindeutig auf Jeremy. Ich könnte sie fälschen oder verschwinden lassen, aber widersprach das nicht Harrys Codex?

Ich wünschte, Harry würde noch leben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit ihm reden.

Jeremy Downs Akte wies eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Diebstählen auf. Ich fragte mich, was mit seiner gewalttätigen Seite war, von der bis zum ersten Mord (Totschlag) in der Polizeiakte nichts zu lesen war. Ich erinnerte mich an den Jungen, den ich nach Jeremy ausgefragt hatte. Er hielt mich für einen Freier. Jeremy hing im Park ab und kam immer mit einer Handvoll Dollar zurück. Das musste seine Masche sein: Sich als Stricher auszugeben, um dann seine Opfer auszurauben. Ich glaubte nicht, dass Jeremy ein Stricher war, nachdem er mir gestanden hatte, dass er vergewaltigt worden war. Dagegen sprach seine Mordlust.

In einer Spielhalle hatte ich ihm gestellt und überwältigt, nachdem ich seinen zweiten Mordanschlag vereiltet hatte. Beinahe hätte ich ihn getötet, wie jeden anderen Kriminellen, der durchs Raster der Gerechtigkeit gefallen ist. Jeremys erste Mordopfer war sein Vergewaltiger gewesen, reimte ich mir zusammen.

Selbstjustiz in seiner grausamen Perfektion. _Er war mir sofort sympathisch._

Was jeder schon mal am Stammtisch für einen Vergewaltiger oder Mörder gefordert hat, war meine dunkle Passion, mein Codex. Und es sollte auch Jeremys werden.

„Hey, wer ist das? Sieht dir ein bisschen ähnlich." Deb war plötzlich hinter mir aufgetaucht, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte.

„Der Mord an der Highschool. Das ist unser Täter", antwortete ich knapp und schlug die Mappe vor ihren Augen zu.

„Donut?", fragte Deb.

„Donut ist immer gut."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Nur knapp hatte ich der Versuchung widerstanden, mich als Patrick Bateman in die Besucherliste einzutragen.

Der Besucherraum war an drei Seiten von einem durchgehenden Fenster durchzogen, die vierte Wand war aus massivem Beton mit zwei kleinen, vergitterten Fenstern. Hinter dem Ausgang langweilte sich eine Wache, die jeglichen Austausch unterband. Kameras beobachteten die verschiedensten Winkel. Wenigstens waren wir nicht durch Plexiglas von einander getrennt und mussten uns über unhygienische Telefone unterhalten.

_There is no place like Besucherraum._

Jeremy saß mir gefasst gegenüber. Seine Hände lagen gefaltet vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Wir haben einander noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt."

„Du arbeitest bei der Polizei, nicht?", unterbrach mich Jeremy skeptisch. Meine Freude über das Wiedersehen war nicht mehr so überschwänglich wie vorher.

„Ja. Ich arbeite für sie, aber ich bin kein Cop."

„Ich verstehe das immer nicht. Warum willst du mir helfen? Du fühlst angeblich nichts. Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Vielleicht horchst du mich einfach nur aus? Vielleicht trägst du ein Mikrophon unter deinem Shirt?"

Ich presste verstimmt die Lippen aufeinander. „Glaub mir, dann würden wir uns in einem Verhörzimmer befinden!"

„Ich gestehe nichts", versteifte er sich.

„Das habe ich auch nicht von dir verlangt. Der Tatort hat mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss. Vor allem die Blutspuren", erwiderte ich, langsam die Geduld verlierend. „Für mich brauchst du dir nichts ausdenken."

Jeremy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Erklär mir, warum du mir helfen willst."

Ein Teil der _Hilfe_ setzte voraus, dass er mit mir auf Jagd ging, aber so wie es aussah, mussten wir unser kleines, sportliches Duell um einige Jahre nach hinten verschieben. Aber ich war froh, überhaupt mit ihm reden zu können.

„Okay", erwiderte ich und lächelte, „Ich bin wie du. Ich habe eine innere Leere in mir, die ich mit Toten fülle. Ich bin ein Serienmörder."

Der junge Mann hob süffisant eine Augenbraue. „Ja, sicher, und ich bin Wonder Woman."

„Enchanté Wonder Woman, ich bin Dexter Morgan." Galant reichte ich Jeremy die Hand, bis der Wachmann einschritt und mich darauf hinwies, dass wirklich jeglicher Austausch verboten war.

Jeremy schluckte. Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich. Er machte den Mund auf. „Du hast jemanden umgebracht?" Er versuchte es mit einem sarkastischen Schnauben ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

Mein Lächeln bestätigte ihm jedoch, was ich gesagt hatte. „Ja. Ich fühle nichts. Das einzige, was man als fühlen bezeichnen kann, ist-." Ich suchte nach einem Wort. „Der Drang... Das Bedürfnis zu töten."

Er sah sich nervös um. Ich konnte ihn beruhigen, niemand war auch nur in der Nähe oder ahnte, dass wir beiden irgendetwas gemeinsam hatten. Jeremy strich sich die Ponyfransen aus den Augen. Jetzt hatte ich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er fragte mich aus, um alle Zweifel zu beseitigen, ob ich nicht jemanden im Dienst getötet hattee. _Nein, ich habe nur Ketchup auf ein paar Leichen in der Pathologie gekleckert. _

„Du kennst das, Jeremy. Du hast es mir selbst gesagt."

Bestürzt atmete er aus. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Ich werde in die Hölle kommen."

„Das Klima da unten ist sicher nicht erfreulich, aber die Gesellschaft könnte interessant sein!"

„Ich bin verdammt. Wir... sind es!" Jeremy sah mir in die Augen. Wir unterhielten uns also von Mörder zu Mörder, von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Gut, er war der Anfänger, ich der Profi – der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns. Dennoch war das nicht gerade die Reaktion, die ich von einem Spielkameraden erwartet hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war das einfach nur der Schock, festzustellen, dass man doch nicht allein war.

„Die Hölle, das sind die anderen. Ich denke, du weißt, wie es ist, wenn man so gar nicht in das gesellschaftliche Gefüge passt. Ich beklage mich nicht über mein Schicksal. Ich nehme es an! Zum Beispiel mit einer Säge." Jeremys Interesse löste sich vor meinen Augen auf. Er war aufgesprungen, ich musste ihn zurück auf seinem Plastikstuhl drücken. Dem Wärter winkte ich gleich ab, dass ich Bescheid wusste. Zum Glück war Jeremy nicht laut geworden. Er sah mich an, wie damals in der Trainingshalle an den Boxsack gepresst. Ein wildes, ein verletztes Tier unter der kontrollierten Oberfläche.

„Ich will dir helfen", echote ich und befahl ihm, sich zu beruhigen. Ich entschied mich, eine andere Taktik an den Tag zu legen und erst einmal locker mit ihm zu plaudern. „Du kannst sehr gut mit Messern umgehen. Wo hast du das gelernt? Nimmst du Fische aus? Jagst du Wild? Bist du Sushikoch?"

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn. Es dauerte, bis er antwortete: „Fisch. Mein Vater hatte ein Luftboot. Früher sind wir öfter durch die Everglades, zu Wasser oder zu Fuß. Man braucht immer ein Messer, wenn man da draußen ist. Messer sind besser, wenn man auf Tiere trifft. Oder Menschen."

„Ich mag Messer. Sie werden viel zu gering geschätzt. Man nimmt es als Werkzeug statt als Waffe, dabei kann man solche Präzision nur mit einer scharfen Klinge erreichen", erwiderte ich anerkennend. Er sah mich andächtig, wenn auch verwirrt an.

„Warum lässt du deine Opfer verbluten?" Beim Wort Opfer schien Jeremy irgendwie zurückzuweichen, aber ich brach nicht ab, sondern beobachtete ihn weiter. „Für Rache gibt es viel perfidere Methoden. Wenn ein Mensch verblutet, verliert er das Bewusstsein, er merkt gar nicht, dass er stirbt. Er steht unter Schock, hat keine Schmerzen, mal abgesehen von den Schnitten und Stichen am Anfang."

Jeremy sah auf seine offene Handfläche herab. Er bewegte ein paar seiner Finger. „Ich mag Blut", antwortete er absolut einleuchtend klingend. Dann schloss er seine Hand, als hielte er ein Messer.

_Ja, sympathisch._ _Dieser nette Bursche wird dich sanft töten…_

Vor meinem inneren Auge erschien Jeremy und ein unbekanntes Opfer. Schwungvoll und doch exakt setzte er die Schnitte. Die Klinge glitt durch die Haut wie ein warmes Messer durch Butter. Das Blut spritzte und sprudelte schöner als in jedem Tarantino-Film. Er malte an den Wänden mit Blutspritzern wie ein virtuoser Maler mit dem Pinsel.

„Woher weißt du, wo du die Schnitte setzen muss?", fragte ich, da er nicht weiter sprach.

„Gelesen. Ich habe meinen Abschluss drinnen gemacht. Das weißt du sicher." Jeremy schaute zu mir auf. „Es lag einfach auf der Hand. Dass ich ihn mit einem Messer töte. Aber es hat nichts geändert. Es ist nichts besser. Wird es jemals besser?"

Die Frage überforderte mich. In all den Jahren, in denen ich Menschen, Kriminelle, kalt umgebracht hatte, hatte sich nichts verändert. Außer dass ich besser geworden bin. Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass es keine Hoffnung auf ‚Besserung' gab? _Das wäre wirklich grausam._

„Also nicht", folgerte er mein Schweigen deutend.

„Ich töte nur Menschen, die es verdient haben zu sterben. Böse Jungs, die nicht gefasst werden. Das ist Harrys Codex, meine Überlebenshilfe. Insofern macht es die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zum Leben. Aber das willst du nicht hören. Du hast aus Rache getötet, das erste Mal. Und dann, weil du nichts mehr fühlst."

Rache unterschied uns. Wenn ich fühlen würde, wäre ich jetzt traurig. Aber andererseits war ich froh, dass Jeremy mir lebendig gegenüber saß. Es hätte auch anders kommen können: Jeremy hätte depressiv, suizidgefährdet oder drogenabhängig werden können. _Jeremy in the Sky with Diamonds._

Er war einfach beschädigt. Nicht so sehr wie Rita, eher schon wie ich.

Zu niemandem war ich bisher so ehrlich gewesen. Das war besser als Krustentiere im Auto bei offnem Fenster zu essen.

„Ich schätze, du hast jetzt einiges zum Nachdenken. Wir reden bald wieder", gelobte ich und stand auf, denn wir hatten einen Zaungast bekommen.

Jeremy machte eine Andeutung eines Nickens.

~ * ~ * ~

Die Anklageerhebung vor Gericht lautete auf Mord. Ich war überrascht und imponiert von der resignierten Chuzpe, mit der Jeremy es aufnahm, obwohl ein ‚Lebenslänglich' wie ein Damokles-Schwert über seinem Kopf hing.

Bei meinem Besuch brachte ich zwei Schinkensandwichs mit. Ich brauchte meine besten Überredungskünste und eine Leibesvisitation beider Sandwichs, damit ich sie in den Besucherraum mitnehmen konnte.

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", fragte Jeremy, als ich ihm sein Essen gab. Er wirkte nicht so trotzig wie beim letzten Mal, dafür umso stoisch entspannter, als habe er sich bereits mit seinem Schicksal arrangiert.

„Ich will meine zweite Passion, nach dem Blut, mit dir teilen." Ich grinste zufrieden. Seit die Sitzungen bei meinem Psychotherapeuten Dr. Emmett Meridian begonnen hatten, ruhte ich praktisch in mir selbst. Um genau zu sein, nachdem ich ihn umgebracht hatte. Ich hatte eine fiktive Hängematte über mein schwarzes Inneres gespannt und relaxte ein wenig.

Mein Stiefvater war der einzige, der mich wirklich kannte. Und jetzt lernte mich Jeremy kennen.

Eine überaus befriedigende Woche.

Jeremy begann, mich auszufragen. Er fragte, ob ich schon immer gewalttätig und mord(s)lustig gewesen sei und ich antwortete ihm, soweit ich konnte. Dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was vor meiner Adoption war. Dass mich Erinnerungsbrocken im Schlaf verfolgten: Ein Junge, der inmitten von Litern Blut sitzt.

Ich vertraute ihm, obwohl er mein Geheimnis wusste, obwohl ich (meistens) die Kontrolle über alles haben musste. Und er fragte mich, was ich tun würde, würde Jeremy jemandem anders von meinen Morden erzählen.

Ich lächelte. „Bisher habe ich dir noch gar nichts erzählt."

„Vielleicht mache ich es wieder. Ich meine, dass ich jemanden töte", meinte er.

„Du hast niemanden umgebracht, während du im Gefängnis warst."

Jeremy schnaubte. „Hätte ich aber manchmal gerne." Er hatte Ellenbogen. Es war gefährlich, sich mit ihm anzulegen.

„Du hast deine Morde nicht vertuscht."

„Du lässt deine Leichen verschwinden, Dexter." Es fühlte sich an wie eine Sitzung. Nur wir beide, die eine Käseglocke über sich gelegt und die Außenwelt ausgeschlossen hatten. Vielleicht hatte Jeremy noch mehr als ich darauf gewartet, sich mit jemandem austauschen zu können. „Sind die anderen Mörder, Serienmörder uns ähnlich? Ich weiß nicht... ich bin.... ich sehe mich eigentlich nicht als Serienmörder. Meinst du, sie fühlen anders oder nichts?"

„Keine Ahnung, Psychologie ist nicht mein Gebiet. Profiling erst recht nicht."

„Wenn du wüsstest, was dir in deiner Kindheit widerfahren ist, würdest du vielleicht auch aus Rache töten."

„Vielleicht", antwortete ich nachdenklich.

Je öfter ich mich ihm unterhielt, desto mehr mochte ich ihn. _Morgan und Downs._ _Bonnie und Clyde. Oder: Angel und Spike? Schließlich ging's um Blut._ Ich teilte mit ihm, wie ich mich aus dem Hinterhalt anschlich, betäubte und meine Opfer in Klarsichtfolie wickelte, um sie dann mit Messer, Säge oder Beil zu töten. Ich erzählte ihm von meinem Boot ‚Slice of Life' und dass ich die Leichen im offenen Meer beseitigte.

Jeder, der uns belauscht hätte, hätte uns sofort eingewiesen. Das war einfach krank. Aber als Kriminologe sollte man ein bisschen krank sein, meine ich. Ein Koch, der sein Essen nicht isst, kann nichts von seinem Metier verstehen. So simpel, so logisch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 3_

Wir hatten unseren Stammtisch.

_Ohne Bier. Ohne andere Kollegen. Ohne __kubanische Rhythmen. Ohne leckere Krustentiere. Eine Schande._

Wir redeten über Serienmörder und was wir mit ihnen gemeinsam hatten und was nicht. Laut Definition ist man übrigens erst ein Serienmörder ab drei Toten, also war Jeremy genaugenommen nur ein zweifacher Mörder. Wenn Jeremy seine Strafe abgesessen hatte, würde er den dritten Mord begehen und in meine Liga aufsteigen. Davon war ich inzwischen überzeugt.

Ich hatte ein paar Bücher zum Thema gelesen, was mich zuvor kaum tangiert hatte, schließlich wurde ich täglich mit neuen Mordfällen konfrontiert. Es war eine interessante Symptomanalyse. Trifft das auf mich zu? Und das? Ich hatte mich richtiggehend festgelesen. _Dabei war ich kein Hypochonder. _

Ich malte mir sogar ein paar Schlagzeilen gewisser Blätter aus, für den Fall, dass ich geschnappt und bekannt werden würde:

_Der Klarsichtfolienmörder. Oder: Der Blutfetischist. Dexter - der blutige Rächer - Morgan. Obwohl, das gefällt mir irgendwie._

Jeremy biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Hast du schon einmal jemanden gegessen? So wie Hannibal?"

„Hannibal, the cannibal." Der Junge brachte mich wirklich zum Lachen. Und auf neue Ideen. „Nein, zu deiner Frage, ich bin ein ganz miserabler Koch."

„Ich wollte ihn einfach bluten sehen", überlegte Jeremy laut, „Sehen, wie er sein Blut verliert, seine Lebenskraft... seine Macht über mich. In der Schule bin ich nie so konzentriert gewesen, ist das nicht lustig?"

„Das… Bedürfnis baut sich solange auf, bis ich nicht mehr kann und Dampf ablassen muss. Wenn sich das Ventil öffnet, ist alles unglaublich fokussiert. Ich stehe regelrecht unter Strom. Pures Adrenalin. Du solltest da draußen bei mir sein. Ich werde dir alles zeigen, was du wissen musst." Mit Begeisterung erinnerte ich mich an die Zeiten mit Harry, und wie Deb jedes Mal gebettelt hatte, mit uns kommen zu dürfen. Aber sie hätte das nicht verstanden. Ich war einfach anders, das hatte Harry gesehen und akzeptiert.

„Warum tötest du, Dex?", fragte mich Jeremy plötzlich durch seine Ponysträhnen ansehend. „Gibt es eine Moral des Mordens für dich? Ist das Harrys Codex? Gerechtigkeit schaffen?"

„Es hat überhaupt nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun, wenn ich zum Messer greife. Moral, das Richtige zu tun, das ist nur die Richtung, in die Harry mich gelenkt hat. Ich folge seinem Codex. Ich bin der Codex. Er hat mich gerettet, wer weiß, wo ich sonst wäre."

„Du kannst dir jeden aussuchen und trotzdem folgst du dem Codex. Du hast Prinzipien, das kannst du nicht abstreiten. Oft scheinen Mörder menschlichere Vorstellungen von Moral zu haben als die Leute, die für Recht und Ordnung sorgen sollen." Jeremy schnaubte. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. „Warum tötest du?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Weil ich es kann", erwiderte ich leicht stirnrunzelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, ich tue es einfach. Ich muss es tun."

Harrys Codex war einfach, es gab keine Ausnahmen, keine Sonderregelungen. Es gab keinen Plan dafür, wie man mit anderen Mördern kommunizierte, oder mit Opfern. Shit, ich hasste beide Begriffe. Als würde ich mich selbst in eine Schublade eines dieser Profiling-Bücher werfen. Und dann tat ich es mit ihm.

„Du weißt, ich habe aus Rache getötet."

Ich nickte. „Du warst Opfer. Und dann warst du Täter."

„Oh ja, und jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich besser." Jeremy sprang aufgebracht auf. „Alles, was wir wirklich gemeinsam haben, ist, dass wir beide gefühllose Soziopathen sind. Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Niemand kann das. Es ist zu spät. Egal." Er hastete zum Ausgang.

Ich folgte ihm verwirrt auf dem Fuße. Ich hätte es sehen müssen, die Richtung, in er das Gespräch gezwungen hatte.

„Verschwinde", fauchte er mich an, als sich Jeremy zu mir umdrehte. Seine Augen waren glasig, er kämpfte gegen Tränen an. „Und komm nicht wieder." Dann machte er den Wachmann an, ihn rauszulassen. Der maßregelte ihn gelassen, während er mich auf Abstand hielt. Schließlich ließ er Jeremy gehen und mich wie einen Idioten aussehen.

_So etwas nennt man dann wohl mordio interruptus._

**~ * ~ * ~**

Von da an verweigerte er meine Besuche.

Vielleicht verstand ich ihn wirklich nicht. Jeremy hatte ein Motiv zu töten, ich nicht.

Er war nicht wie ich. Er hatte den ersten Jungen getötet, weil dieser ihn psychisch und physisch missbraucht hatte. Der Mord basierte auf Rache. Ich tötete nicht aus Rache, Rache war etwas für Menschen mit Gefühlen. Ich tötete, weil das die einzige Quelle war, irgendetwas zu _fühlen_.

Was wusste ich schon?

Ich war allein seit Harrys Tod, doch wenn ich jetzt bewusst darüber nachdachte, fühlte ich mich allein.

Manchmal dachte ich daran, wie gut es war, dass ich keine Gefühle hatte. Deb hatten ihre Gefühle zu Männern viel zu oft wehgetan. Ich konnte mir nur ausmalen, was Rita mit Paul durchgemacht haben musste. Die Fakten kannte ich, aber die Emotionen dazu waren mir fremd, ich konnte sie nicht fassen. Gefühle blieben so wenig an mir haften wie Essen an Teflonpfannen.

Jeremy war noch nicht so schwarz wie ich. Er wurde hitzig wütend. Er konnte weinen. Er lachte über meine miesen Witze. Nach langem Überlegen kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich ihm anders helfen musste. Wenn er schon meine Besuche verweigerte, musste ich einen anderen Weg finden, also beschloss ich, eine Psychotherapeutin auf meine Kosten zu ihm ins Gefängnis zu schicken. Nach meinen wenigen Sitzungen bei Dr. Meridian wusste ich, wie befreiend es war, jemanden die volle Wahrheit sagen zu können.

Gott, ich hatte den Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes geliebt, nachdem ich ihm gestanden hatte, dass ich ein Serienmörder war - und er es schließlich glaubte. _Danke, Doc, und noch mal Tausenddank, ihr Tod war nicht umsonst._

Ich sprach mit Jeremys Pflichtverteidiger und fand eine Therapeutin namens Miss Claremont mit einem exzellenten Ruf.

~ * ~ * ~

„Warum haben Sie mich engagiert?"

Miss Clarement saß mir gegenüber. Sie hatte ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen. Die Therapeutin hatte schöne Beine, doch ihre ganze Kleidung hatte etwas Spießiges. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie damit Professionalität ausstrahlen, denn in meinen Augen erschien sie mir ein zu wenig jung, um so gut zu sein, wie behauptet wurde. Oder um den überteuerten Stundenlohn zu rechtfertigen.

„Ein reizendes Paar..." Ich blickte von ihren Beinen hoch und lächelte breit. „...Augen."

Ich war nicht hier, um mehr über mich oder meine verdammten Motive zu erfahren, sondern wie sie mit Jeremy zurande gekommen war.

„Sie sind weder mit Jeremy Downs verwandt noch kannten sie ihn, bevor er verhaftet wurde." Claremont fixierte mich mit ihrem Blick.

„Wenn ich ihn ansehe, sehe ich keinen Mörder. Was sehen Sie?"

Sie beugte sich leicht vertraulich vor und machte einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck, sehr verständnisvoll, doch ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock hätte erkannt, dass das eine antrainierte Geste von ihr war. Vielleicht brachte sie ihre anderen Klienten damit zum Reden, aber ich hatte Menschen studiert. Man arbeitete nicht umsonst in einer Polizeistation, um nichts über menschliche Verhaltensweisen zu lernen. Und darin musste ich zwangsläufig ein Meister sein.

„Wollen Sie ihm deshalb helfen? Weil Sie glauben, dass er unschuldig ist?", harkte Claremont nach.

Ich zuckte deutungslos mit den Schultern und ließ mich zurück in ihre äußerst bequeme Couch sinken. „Er erinnert mich an mich in dem Alter."

Die Frau beließ es nicht mit der Antwort auf sich beruhen und versuchte tiefer zu bohren. Verstand die dumme Kuh nicht, dass sie für mich arbeitete? Und nicht damit sie mich zur Hölle noch eins therapierte? Grausam. Ich könnte sie auf der Stelle töten. Wenn ich keine Prinzipien hätte.

Ich erklärte ihr, wie ich den Eindruck hatte, zum wiederholten Mal, dass ich wissen wollte, was sie von Jeremy erfahren und sie sagte mir, sie könne es mir nicht erzählen. Das würde das Verhältnis von Patient zu Therapeut nicht zulassen.

Remis.

Ich mochte zwar gute Kämpfe, aber am Ende musste einer verlieren und einer gewinnen. Schließlich sagte Miss Claremont auch, als sie einsah, dass wir uns nicht von der Stelle bewegten: „Jeremy vertraut Ihnen. Was immer zwischen Ihnen beiden vorgefallen ist, es kann nicht so schwerwiegend sein, dass Sie es nicht aus dem Weg räumen können."

Miststück. Gutes Miststück. Sie setzte sich freiwillig auf die Ersatzbank, während sie mich aufs Spielfeld zurückscheuchte. Und dafür hatte ich sie also bezahlt. Dass sie mir sagte, dass ich mit ihm reden sollte. Sehr witzig.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kapitel 4**_

Die Urteilsverkündung vor Gericht rückte immer näher und näher, ohne dass ich etwas von Jeremy hörte. Sein Pflichtverteidiger blieb ein Idiot. Auch Miss Claremont hielt sich weiterhin an ihre Verschwiegenheitspflicht zwischen Therapeutin und Patient. Sie trafen sich, ohne dass ich mit einbezogen wurde. Der Einbruch in ihr Büro hatte keinen Fortschritte gebracht, entweder machte sie sich keine Notizen oder sie benutzte ihre Unterlagen als Bettlektüre.

So kam der Tag, an dem ich etwas tat, dass ich in meinem nicht unereignisreichen Leben bisher noch nicht getan hatte. Sicher, ich hatte das Gesetz schon mehr als einmal gebrochen, als ich Menschen getötet hatte, aber das hier war definitiv neu. Ich hatte noch nie jemandem zur Flucht verholfen. Der Himmel prophezeite schwere Regenwolken in der Ferne. Es lag dieser gewisse Duft in der Luft. Ich war in der Stimmung erregter Erwartung.

Für meine Art von Problemlösung brauchte ich für gewöhnlich viel Klarsichtfolie, eine Spritze und eine Säge. Für heute hatte ich mir jedoch ein Auto, Maskerade und eine Waffe besorgt.

Kann man sich mich vorstellen, wie ich einen dieser zwielichtigen Typen in einer Seitenstraße nach Mitternacht anspreche? Ich hätte auch gleich sagen können, ich komme von Melmac und esse Katzen. Aber überspringen wir den Part: Ich besaß nun ein Auto und eine Schusswaffe. Alles illegal versteht sich.

Eine langweilige Nachtschicht lag hinter mir, als mir Claremont an diesem Morgen über den Weg lief. Genaugenommen hatte sie mich gesucht. Wir trafen uns auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Gebäude, in dem meine Apartmentwohnung lag.

Sie überreichte mir einen Briefumschlag, den Jeremy ihr gestern gegeben hatte. Vielleicht war es die Morgenluft oder die Tatsache, dass Claremont heute noch nicht von ihren Patienten verdorben worden war, dass sie so freundlich wirkte.

Ich nahm den Brief an mich und starrte auf ihn herab. War ich ein morbider Spiegel für Jeremy, in dem er sich selbst zu erkennen glaubte? Mich beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als ich mich von Claremont verabschiedet hatte. Noch im Gehen zu meiner Apartmentwohnung schlitzte ich den Umschlag mit meinem Autoschlüssel auf.

Ich war so damit beschäftigt, dass ich den Gegenverkehr auf dem Steg nicht bemerkte. Mein Nachbar und ich stießen zusammen. Der Brief flog über die Brüstung und segelte ins Wasser. Wenn Jeremy mit Kugelschreiber geschrieben hatte, überlegte ich, während ich dem Brief nachsah, war nicht alles verloren. Aber meine Hoffnung schwand wie das weiße Stück Papier im dunklen Nass.

„Hoffentlich war der nicht wichtig", sagte mein Nachbar.

Ich blickte ihn nur unmissverständlich an, während sich meine Hände um das Metall der Brüstung krallten. „Das hoffe ich auch", grollte ich. Mein Gott, vielleicht war das Jeremys verfluchter Abschiedsbrief, du Penner!

Ob Harrys Codex es zuließ, dass man jemanden umbrachte, weil man von jemandem geschubst wurde? Das fiel doch eindeutig in die Kategorie ungesühnte Straftat, oder? Das war wirklich nicht nett. Darum würde ich mir später Sorgen machen. Jetzt hatte ich etwas Wichtigeres vor: Ich musste meinen Spielkameraden retten.

Ich hetzte zu meiner Wohnung, zog mich um und rannte weiter zu dem umständlich besorgten Auto. Mein Zeitplan war eng gestrickt. Ich musste vor dem Gefängnistransport beim Gericht eintreffen, damit ich die Lage sondieren konnte. Mein Plan war gefährlich, da ich schon oft als Blutanalyst vor Gericht ausgesagt hatte und mich mit Sicherheit einige Leute wiedererkennen konnten. Ich hatte diese paranoide Vorstellung, dass man mich meinen Haaren erkennen könnte. Man musste sie sich doch nur ansehen, wie aus einer Shampoowerbung. Dabei hätte ich es besser wissen müssen: Wer vertraute schon auf Augenzeugen, nachdem er CSI gesehen hatte.

Mit dem Käppi tief ins Gesicht (und über die Haare) gezogen und einem ausgestopften Sweatshirt, das mich dicker erscheinen ließ, hockte ich im Wagen und beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung, wie die Gefangenen einer nach dem anderen aus dem Bus stiegen. Sie watschelten langsam mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen zum Hintereingang, während über uns die dunklen Regenwolken endlich aufbrachen und dicke Tropfen herunterkamen.

Der Wind hatte dramatisch aufgefrischt, als ich aus dem Auto stieg. Ich drückte das Käppi noch einmal fester an meinen Kopf und pirschte mich mit der Waffe in der Hand und Eishockeymaske über dem Gesicht an.

_Hui, ich war ein echter Adrenalinjunkie. _

„Stehen bleiben!", rief ich.

Keiner reagierte_. Wirklich toll, Dexter, du bist einfach kein Bruce Willis!_

Ein Donnergrollen unterband meinen nächsten Versuch. Kurz darauf zuckte ein Blitz zu Boden. Also wenn das keine Show war!

„Stehen bleiben, ihr Arschlöcher!" Endlich bremsten ein paar der Häftlinge und sahen sich nach einem möglicherweise lustigen Spektakel um. Dann folgte auch zu guter Letzt die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachleute. „Schön die Finger stillhalten!", warnte ich sie und kam näher.

Jeremy stand zwischen den anderen Gefangenen.

„Du! Los, aufmachen.", schnauzte ich einen der Wachmänner an. Ich wedelte demonstrativ mit dem Lauf der Waffe, dass er Jeremy von seinen Fesseln befreien sollte. „LOS!", brüllte ich noch einmal, erst danach setzte sich der Kerl schwerfällig in Bewegung, ohne mich oder meine Knarre aus den Augen zu lassen. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er Jeremy losgemacht hatte. Eine nervöse Ewigkeit.

„Beweg deinen Hintern hier rüber", fauchte ich ihn an. Zögerlich trabte Jeremy los. Als er fast bei mir war, wisperte ich ihm zu: „Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt. Und jetzt lauf." Seine Augen wurden groß, als er kapierte, dass ich es war.

Ich sprintete voran, Jeremy folgte mir auf dem Fuß. Wir warfen uns in den Wagen und fuhren davon. Als das Gerichtsgebäude Straßen von uns entfernt war und uns immer noch keine Polizeiwagen umstellt hatten, brach das Unterwetter erst richtig los.

„Wow, das war gut! Ich bin ein kriminelles Naturtalent", lachte ich erleichtert und gleichsam begeistert.

„Heilige Scheiße." Jeremy blickte mich wie ein Rehkitz an, das gerade entdeckt hatte, dass auf der Straße Autos fuhren.

„Setz ein fröhliches Gesicht auf, Wonder Woman. Du verängstigst Kinder!"

„Ich kann's noch gar nicht glauben."

„Glaub es ruhig."

Jeremy sah aus dem Autofenster. „Wohin fahren wir?"

~ * ~ * ~

Wir hatten den Wagen entsorgt und waren den Rest zu Fuß gegangen. Nach einer Weile waren wir einigermaßen durchnässt, aber das Gewitter war so schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Die ‚Slice of Life' lag ruhig im Wasser, als wäre nichts gewesen. Es war leichtsinnig, ausgerechnet zu meinem Boot zu gehen, aber da wir nicht verdächtig erschienen, begegneten wir auch keinem Detective Horatio Caine.

Jeremy fragte mich, ob ich einen Plan hatte und ich versicherte ihm, dass ich weiter als nur bis zu seiner Flucht geplant hatte.

Der Himmel klärte langsam auf. Jeremy fragte mich, warum ich ihn da rausgeholt hatte und ich antwortete ihm, dass ich es hatte tun müssen, schließlich sei er mein Spielkamerad. Er stellte mir tausend Fragen, die ich ihm alle beantwortete. Ich war überhaupt nicht beunruhigt, weil ich Jeremy zur Flucht verholfen hatte und das stimme mich ein wenig nachdenklich. Nur wenig. Das war eher so, als würde ich Schule schwänzen. Ein Kavaliersdelikt.

„Was stand in dem Brief, den Claremont mir von dir gegeben hat?"

„Du hast ihn nicht gelesen?"

„Ein Missgeschick, leider, nein."

Jeremy ließ sich Zeit, mir zu antworten. Wir schlenderten den Weg zu meinem Boot die Bretter entlang. „Ich habe von dir geträumt", erzählte er mir, während sein Blick über die Wasseroberfläche glitt, „Du hast mich im Flamingo Park überwältigt. Ich bin auf deinem Tisch gelandet. Mit der Folie, dem Skalpell und dem ganzen Drum und Dran. Du hast von oben auf mich hergeschaut..." Jeremy stoppte in seiner Erzählung, aber ich wartete geduldig auf die Pointe. „Du wolltest mich töten, damals, Dex?"

Ich brauchte nichts sagen.

„Ich hätte... es willkommen geheißen." Er sah mich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch er ließ mich nicht sprechen. „Das Kind ist in den Brunnen gefallen. Ich war jemand anders, vor fünf Jahren, vor... Ich hätte schreien können. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich es nicht getan habe. Ich bin schuld. Ich bin..." Stumme Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er wirkte weit weniger erwachsen als noch in der letzten Stunde. „Das war meine ganz persönliche Apokalypse. Die Apokalypse ist das Schlimmeste überhaupt, der Untergang. Aber was macht man, wenn man sie überlebt? Das... das... Keiner..."

„Jeremy..." Ich hatte plötzlich Herzrhythmusstörungen.

Ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte ihm helfen, indem ich Miss Claremont zu ihm schickte, aber jetzt musste ich einsehen, dass es wahrscheinlich zu spät war. Es ging nicht mehr rückwärts, nur noch vorwärts. Er hatte die Hemmschwelle des Mordens überschritten und war damit in meine Richtung gegangen.

Ich legte meine Hand an seinen Nacken und zog ihn an meine Schulter. Er weinte. Sein Körper bebte.

„Hör mir zu", sagte ich schärfer als beabsichtigt, „Ich kam, um dich zu töten, aber ich fand eine verwandte Seele! Ich werde für dich tun, was Harry für mich getan hat. Es gibt einen Weg. Du und ich. Schinken und Käse. Pommes und Ketchup. Donuts und Marmeladenfüllung. - Sorry, ich habe Hunger."

Das war ein halbes Schnauben, halbes Lachen von Jeremy. Er löste sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über seinen Wangen.

„Lass uns ein Bier trinken und eine Runde rausfahren. Ich habe Klamotten zum Wechseln an Bord", schlug ich vor. Nicht zu vergessen die Leiche, die ich loswerden musste.

„Was machen?", fragte Jeremy, „Ich meine, ich bin ein flüchtiger Verbrecher."

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was Harrison Ford tun würde", grinste ich.

Mein Spielkamerad und ich standen gerade erst am Anfang.

Ende


End file.
